Eight Pages
by notabum
Summary: "Do you believe in fear?" Where is there left to go? Why is this happening? Why is the world evil? Why do people get scared of death?
1. what you see is the truth

**THE 8 MISSING PAGES**

**NOTABUM: This is a slenderman fanfic, its about a group of kids looking for a place. but well to know what its about you need to read farther in the story**

* * *

**A phone call was reported at 1:00 am reporting 8 dead body's found in the wood's. The 8 dead body's where the body's of the 8 missing children reported missing a week ago.**

Phone operator: 911 state your emergency.

Victim: T-There dead...

Phone operator: Pardon?

Victim: T-There dead!

Phone operator: Sir calm down! Who's dead?

Victim: My friends! They were all killed!

Phone operator: sir calm down! Wheres your location?

Victim: I don't know...

Phone operator: What do you mean you don't know?

Victim: How should I know where I am!? Im in a woods...I need the police! Just get the police and stop asking me question's!

Phone operator: Sir! I can't help you unless you calm down. Have you happen to see who killed them?

Victim: Y-Yes...

Phone operator: OK can you tell me how he/she looked?

Victim: H-he had a pale white face...and was tall,he was wearing a suit,but there's no way it was human.H-His arm's almost hit the ground...A-A-And!

Phone operator:Sir you need to cal-

Victim: oh god! No! It's coming,it's coming,it;s coming to kill me!

Phone operator: Sir calm down your going to be all right-

Victim: OH GOD! NO!NO! HELP ME! NOOO! DON'T,DON'T AHHHHH!-

Phone operator: Sir!...sir?...sir...*call ends*...!? oh dear god...

**After that phone call it was like nothing never happen'd...it was like that phone never happen'd...but there's only one thing left to say who,and why were they killed?**

* * *

**NOTABUM: YUP. OH THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY WILL BE UP SOON..BYE...AND SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING SO SHORT.**


	2. Do you believe in fear?

**Chapter One: Do You Believe In Fear?**

**Notabum: Hello people reading this, I had to Force my self to type this. I'm sorry for not posting chapters and stuff I've been busy with evil school. I'll try to post more chapters, and sorry for long here is chapter one of eight pages.**

* * *

Oct,1,2013

Have you ever heard of people going missing? Well there was kid who went missing,he lived at these apartments, he was about seven years old. A week after he went missing his body was found in the woods, well what was left of his body. That happened in the year 1966, so today I want to go to those apartments to see what's I call them apartmeants?

Oct,2,2013

Why are people murdered? Why do people get killed? I want to know,almost everyday on the news they say more people are missing. I think they were already killed,but why is almost everything on the news bad? I cant believe I think like this...

Oct,3,2013

Why do I think like this, people are talking about me behind my back. I love creepy pasta,anime,and death...maybe that's why I have weird friends. One of my friends (his name is Lalo,well that's what people call him) says I'm weird and if I don't stop, i'all be like a killer l. I don't care what he says...I'm still a kid,as for him he's fifth teen, I'm just twelve...

Oct,4,2013

Haha...im making more friends. When I run into people they think I'm fourteen,or sixteen, that's good, that means I act older for my age. It could also mean I'm just tall for my age (5,3).

Oct,5,2013

YES! I'm so happy. I finally get to explore those apartments,well there not really apartmeants(I did more research). Me and seven of my friends are going. Me,lalo,Maddie, Aubrey, Sara,Charles,daylen,and haily are going. Charles little brother was going to come but he's to young. Brianna was going to come,but she can come another time,this was to last minute.

Oct,6,2013

I'm getting more busy...I'll have to stop writing in this for a while...but that will be OK...oh I Gtg

Oct,15,2013

Were leaving tomorrow, I'm happy. Theres one more thing I need to ask myself...and anyone who found my book,because I may lose this. Do you believe in fear? Fear in death,being murdered, or judged scared in life? Well ...anyway I gtg ...I can't wait...

* * *

**Notabum: well that was chapter 1...oh and the whole story won't be in diary unless you want it to be! Reviews please. And I can now type story's on my phone WHOOHOO! BYE EVERYONE WHO IS READING**


End file.
